


Corey's Shift (An Unauthorized Companion Piece)

by elderwitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siria wrote Greater Love Hath No Man for his Friends, and this happened when I commented on how fun it was.  You need to read that one first in order for this one to make any sense at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corey's Shift (An Unauthorized Companion Piece)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greater Love Hath No Man for his Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47060) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



John just needs to realize that the clerk sees wwaaaayyyy grosser stuff purchased on a daily basis: Prep-H, bunion pillows, athlete's foot creme (also works for jock itch and ringworm). And, Corey's favorite, lice shampoo for six or seven outbreaks per semester at the elementary school. This clerk is _grateful_ to only have to handle pink packaging, 'cause every other one of those people feels the need to tell him all about how it's for their dad (aunt flo, cousin, neighbor, cat, niece, whoever) and not them. Corey doesn't _care_. He just wants to put in his eight hours and get the hell off his feet.

(Maybe get one of those FootSpas _ON SPECIAL THIS WEEK_ on Aisle Seven ***Now with cool  & warm settings!! Save 20% !!***)


End file.
